staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:30 Klan - odc. 2789; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata.cz. 2. Osobliwi mieszkańcy lądów (World's Weirdest Animals) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Todd Hermann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3139; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:40 Czas dla Ciebie - Żyj aktywnie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ranczo - odc. 13 (seria I, odc. 13) - Wielkie wybory - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 13 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 13); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 173 (s. III, odc. 46) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 173); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Smaki polskie - Golonka na dwa sposoby; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /253/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata. cz. 3. Osobliwi mieszkańcy przestworzy (World's Weirdest Animals) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); reż.:Todd Hermann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 14 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 14); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 174 (s. III, odc. 47) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 174); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3140; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2790 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /373/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /254/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 176 - Świadek oskarżenia (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Syria. Dzieci wojny (Children on the Frontline) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Marcel Mettelsiefen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Solista (Soloist, The) 111'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Joe Wroght; wyk.:Robert Downey Jr, Jamie Foxx, Lisa Gay Hamilton, David Jean Thomas; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 178; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Syria. Dzieci wojny (Children on the Frontline) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Marcel Mettelsiefen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Notacje - Józefa Hennelowa. Moje Wilno - mój tygodnik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Świat się kręci - /373/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:10 M jak miłość - odc. 895; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 896; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1318 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 16 W pułapce uczuć; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Imperium miłości - odc 13 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kokosy z kokosów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 14 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 606 - Byłem głupi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Moje 600 gramów szczęścia - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Midtjylland - Legia Warszawa ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Midtjylland - Legia Warszawa ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: FC Midtjylland - Legia Warszawa ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Paranienormalni Tonight - Jerzy Dudek; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Prokurator - odc. 3/10 "Strata" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kocham kino - Wstyd (Shame) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Steve McQueen; wyk.:Michael Fassbender, Carey Mulligan, James Badge Dale, Alex Manette; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Oświadczyny po irlandzku (Leap Year) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Irlandia, USA (2010); reż.:Anand Tucker; wyk.:Amy Adams, Matthew Goode, Adam Scott, John Lithgow; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Wstyd (Shame) 96'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Steve McQueen; wyk.:Michael Fassbender, Carey Mulligan, James Badge Dale, Alex Manette; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Art Noc: Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Katowice 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 17.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Medycyna i Ty - Leki przeciwbólowe, NFZ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 17.09-Na wyczucie /pakiet76/; STEREO, 16:9 06:53 Głos widza - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Rączka gotuje - Kids Kitchen; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 9/19 Ring wolny; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 17.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Przechodzień codzienny - 17.09-Na wyczucie /pakiet76/; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 1 Biblioteki Klasztorne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 279; telenowela TVP; STEREO 10:00 Plebania - odc. 280; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 17.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Seniorada - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 17.09-Na wyczucie /pakiet76/; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Mamy to! (63)Budownictwo w EU; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Odloty Martyny; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:10 Głos widza - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Plebania - odc. 281; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Plebania - odc. 282; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Wygrać z przeznaczeniem 63'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Lechowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Tajemnica 65 km; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Relacje - odc. 79; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Obrońcy - odc. 11 - Ja cię zabiję!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:55 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 18:04 POGODA; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:07 Informator - KZK GOP 17.09.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:17 Co, gdzie, kiedy?; magazyn 18:30 Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:50 Gość Aktualności; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 19:01 Wieczorne wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:18 Magazyn Meteo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:01 Studio Telewizyjna 1 - 17.09.2015; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Pogoda - 17.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - CF Belenenses ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska: Lech Poznań - CF Belenenses ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 17.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wygrać z przeznaczeniem 63'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Lechowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 1 Biblioteki Klasztorne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:25 Rączka gotuje - Kids Kitchen; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Pogoda - 17.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Tajemnica 65 km; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Głos widza - odc. 83; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Pogoda - 17.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Relacje - odc. 79; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Wygrać z przeznaczeniem 63'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marek Lechowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:00 Trudne sprawy (543) - serial paradokumentalny 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (609) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (610) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (116) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (13) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (164) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (544) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (2131) - serial obyczajowy 14:40 Słoiki (27) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 16:10 Pogoda - program informacyjny 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (736) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:00 Poznaj swoje prawa (14) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (2132) - serial obyczajowy 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (399) - serial komediowy 20:05 Zdrady (66) - serial paradokumentalny 21:05 Przyjaciółki 6 (65) - serial obyczajowy 22:05 Potęga strachu - dramat sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2006 0:45 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa (11) - program rozrywkowy 1:00 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) TVN HD 5:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Wesołowska i mediatorzy (8) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje: Kamieniec Wrocławski, Restauracja Filmowa (11) - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Szkoła (153) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Szpital (390) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Ukryta prawda (511) - serial paradokumentalny 15:00 Szkoła (154) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku (2485) - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (512) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (391) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Pogoda (6449) - magazyn informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 Na Wspólnej (2139) - serial obyczajowy 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje: Katowice, Good Father (3) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Kiler - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 1997 0:05 Żony Hollywood (3) - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Ugotowani (2) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 2:05 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 3:05 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:25 Rozmowy w toku (2485) - talk-show TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /372/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Polonia w Komie - (806) Gruzja - Renata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 1/7 - Gwiezdny pirat - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Foremniak, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Deszkiwicz, Sebastian Świąder, Sebastian Konrad, Cezary Żak, Dorota Segda, Norbert Jonak, Joanna Aleksandrowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: 8.05, 8.55, 9.40 Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (824) USA - Death Valley; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1252 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1144 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 37; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Werka - txt. str. 777 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Łoziński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Kanał Augustowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Ex Libris - odc. 224; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Rezydencja - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (824) USA - Death Valley; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 Korfu (136) - Kerkyra; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Cena życia 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Wolska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1252 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 8/20 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Uwikłani - odc. 3* - Łucja - w sidłach kłamstwa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (825) Rumunia - Motovblog cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Pitbull - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Kanał Augustowski; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Rezydencja - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Gwiezdny Pirat - odc. 1/7 - Gwiezdny pirat; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Anna Seniuk, Małgorzata Foremniak, Piotr Szwedes, Piotr Deszkiwicz, Sebastian Świąder, Sebastian Konrad, Cezary Żak, Dorota Segda, Norbert Jonak, Joanna Aleksandrowicz; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 8/20 - Szczekający talerz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Uwikłani - odc. 3* - Łucja - w sidłach kłamstwa; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (825) Rumunia - Motovblog cz.1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1252; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Sprawiedliwi wśród Nas - Cena życia 27'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jadwiga Wolska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:59 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:56 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:27 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:40 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:02 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 To jest temat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TVS 6:00 Silesia informacje - magazyn informacyjny 6:20 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny dla dzieci 9:20 Bajkowa TVS - program dla dzieci 11:00 Familook - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Propozycje do "Listy śląskich szlagierów" - magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Telezakupy 14:20 Muzyczne popołudnie - magazyn muzyczny 14:30 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Opolskie od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 15:40 ALF - serial komediowy 16:10 Silesia informacje - flesz - magazyn informacyjny 16:15 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 17:20 Gość TVS - program publicystyczny 17:30 Made in Silesia - program publicystyczny 17:45 Silesia informacje - magazyn informacyjny 18:05 Bajkowa TVS - program dla dzieci 20:00 Silesia informacje - magazyn informacyjny 20:30 ALF - serial komediowy 21:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny 22:00 Bonanza - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Opolskie od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 23:25 Trochę kultury - program kulturalny 0:00 Silesia informacje - magazyn informacyjny 0:20 Bonanza - serial obyczajowy 1:10 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego - program rozrywkowy 1:35 S2 Śląsk - program podróżniczy 2:00 Silesia informacje - magazyn informacyjny 2:15 Emisja nocna - programy powtórkowe RÚV 16.40 Ton Gel 17.20 Nasza chwila 17.45 Kungfu panda 18.08 Grzyb 18.15 Táknmálsfréttir 18.25 Chłopcy i szkoła 19.00 Aktualności 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Reflektor 20.15 Zatrzymać 21.05 Scott i Bailey 22.00 Tíufréttir 22.15 Pogoda Aktualności 22.20 EM dzienny 22.35 Tendencje przestępcze 23.15 Poldark 00.15 Reflektor 00.55 Aktualności 01.10 Zakończenie programu Stöð 2 07.00 Dzieci Czas Kanał 2 07.40 iCarly 08.05 The Middle 08.30 Masterchef USA 09.15 Bold and the Beautiful 09.35 The Doctors 10.15 60 minut 11.00 Jamie's 30 Minute Meals 11.25 Spacer dla zdrowia 11.45 Przy pełnej Gazi 12.05 W całym kraju 12.35 Sąsiedzi 13.00 Austin Powers. The Spy Who Shagged Me 14.35 Ocean's Eleven 16.30 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja 16.55 iCarly 17.20 Bold and the Beautiful 17.40 Sąsiedzi 18.05 The Simpsons 18.30 Kanał 2 Aktualności 18.47 Sport 18.55 Drony 19.25 Fóstbræður 19.50 Jedzenie radość Ewa 20.20 Masterchef USA 21.05 NCIS 21.50 Lucan 23.00 Death Row Stories 23.45 Rizzoli & Isles 00.30 The Third Eye 01.15 X Company 02.00 2 Days in New York 03.35 Riddick 05.30 Aktualności i trutnie SkjárEinn 06.00 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 08.00 Everybody Loves Raymond 08.22 Dr. Phil 09.05 The Biggest Loser 09.46 The Biggest Loser 10.30 Muzyka Pepsi MAX 12.50 Cheers 13.13 Dr. Phil 13.56 Odd Mom Out 14.18 America's Next Top Model 15.03 Survivor 16.37 Parks & Recreation 17.01 Playing House 17.23 Men at Work 17.46 Dr. Phil 18.28 The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 19.11 The Late Late Show with James Corden 19.50 The Royal Family 20.15 Royal Pains 21.00 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 21.45 Extant 22.30 The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 23.10 The Late Late Show with James Corden 23.50 Scandal 00.30 Law & Order. Special Victims Unit 01.20 Secrets and Lies 02.05 Hannibal 02.50 Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 03.35 The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon 04.15 The Late Late Show with James Corden 04.55 Muzyka Pepsi MAX Stöð 2 Sport 07.30 Liga Mistrzów 08.00 Liga Mistrzów 08.30 Liga Mistrzów 09.00 Olympiakos - Bayern Munchen 10.45 GNK Dinamo - Arsena 12.30 R. BASE - Jastrzębie 14.10 Włoskie granice 2015/2016 14.40 Chelsea - Maccabi Tel-Aviv 16.25 Liga Mistrzów 16.55 Bordeaux - Liverpool. Na żywo 19.00 Tottenham - Qarabag. Na żywo 21.05 FH - ÍBV 23.00 St. Etienne - Rosenborg 00.40 Roma - Barcelona Stöð 2 Sport 2 10.00 Reading - Ipswich 11.45 Jednostka pepsyny granicy 2015 13.20 Crystal Palace - Man. City 15.05 Football League Show 2015/16 15.35 WBA - Southampton . 17.20 Premier League Review 2015 18.15 West Ham - Newcastle 20.00 Premier League World 2014 20.30 Masa 21.55 Arsenal - Stoke 23.40 1001 Goals 00.35 Premier League World 2014 Stöð 3 18.40 Glee 19.25 Last Man Standing 19.45 Cristela 20.10 Sirens 20.35 Witches of East End 21.20 Supernatural 22.00 Grimm 22.45 In the Flesh 23.40 Cristela 00.05 Sirens 00.25 Witches of East End 01.10 Supernatural 01.50 Filmy z Bravo Bíóstöðin 11.10 Journey to the Center of the Earth 12.45 The Armstrong Lie 14.50 Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters 16.35 Journey to the Center of the Earth 18.10 The Armstrong Lie 20.15 Percy Jackson Sea of Monsters 22.00 Insidious. Chapter 2 23.45 The Details 01.25 Europa Report 02.55 Insidious. Chapter 2 Gullstöðin 16.25 hłopcy 16.55 Friends 17.20 The New Girl 17.45 Modern Family 18.05 How I Met Your Mother 18.30 Ally McBeal 19.20 Cold Feet 20.10 Broadchurch 21.00 Grey's Anatomy 21.45 The Sopranos 22.30 It's Always Sunny in Philadelp 22.50 Footballers' Wives 00.00 Ally McBeal 00.45 Cold Feet 01.35 Broadchurch 02.25 Filmy z Bravo Golfstöðin 08.25 PGA Championship 2015 13.55 Golfing World 2015 14.45 European Tour 2015 17.45 2014 FedExCup Playoffs Official 18.35 Inside The PGA Tour 2015 19.00 PGA Tour 2015 23.00 Inside The PGA Tour 2015 23.25 This is the Presidents Cup